Healing Each Other
by ginnygirl1234
Summary: Bella dies in the giving birth, and then Renesmee was never born. Jacob is devasted, and he changed completely. Edward is the same, but he wants Jacob back for some reason. Read how this friendship turns to something more.
1. Chapter 1

Bella breaths quickly, her chest rising up and down, slowly, until suddenly it seems too slow.

Bella stares at Jacob's brown eyes, then at Edward's golden smothered yellow eyes.

She manages a smile; a small tiny one though. Her hands fluttered up to her stomach.

"I love you," she whispered looking at both of them. Her breaths came out ragged and slow, until she stopped.

Completely.

There was no denial-

Bella Swan was dead.

"No," whispered Jacob, tears rising into his eyes. Edward stared at Bella's closed eyes, her dead body.

He wouldn't also believe it.

That was the day Isabella Marie Swan\Cullen died.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob could not believe it. Bella was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead as a door nail. He never even told her one last time that he loved her. Jacob couldn't take it anymore-he ran outside, leaving Edward to mourn over his loss.

Jacob ran into the forest until he thought his chest would burst. Until his heart stopped, and he sat himself on the ground, pulled his knees up to his chin, rocking himself back and forth, wanting Bella to be there with him. For him to hear Bella's stubborn voice once again. For Bella to hug him once more. He waited. Waited, but knew she wouldn't come for him. _I'm such an idiot_ he thought as he curled himself into a ball, wanting to be invisible, wanting to go up there with Bella.  
Jacob then stopped flinching and rocking back and forth. Instead he stayed there, eyes blinking but barely, staring straight ahead. It was too late-

He was gone.

Back at Edward's place, he was trying to stop sobbing, and he left Bella, not wanting consoles from his family. His mind seemed tuned out-Bella was gone, he had to kill himself. Jacob could kill him, yes. He then thought about Jacob-what had happened to him?

He walked fast out to the forest, his mind suddenly only on Jacob. His senses tuned to Jacob's dog smell, and finally, he found Jacob on the floor silent and still, and for an instance he thought he was dead. Edward didn't want Jacob to die, he was the only memory to Bella, and Jacob was going to kill Edward anyways.

"Jacob?," He said ever so softly, feeling miserable that he caused Jacob's pain for taking Bella away. Bella was everything to Jacob, and Edward ruined that. Jacob has his back to Edward, and Edward leaned over him, and he saw Jacob stare straight ahead. Didn't even snarl at Edward or even glare. Nothing.

It was as if Jacob was lifeless. But Edward was lifeless as well, he barely wanted to cheer Jacob up. He just wanted to die get it over with.  
But Jacob wasn't cooaperating.

Edward sat behind Jacob on a log, hanging his head down, eyes closed.

_You Killed Bella._

Edward's head snapped up. Jacob didn't even questioned it, or even be mad at it. It was just a statement.  
"The baby was killing her; all the same I caused her that Jacob. I know I did wrong. And I want you to kill me Jacob, it would be the best," The last part Edward's voice cracked.

Jacob didn't say anything, didn't even move.

_Killing you makes no difference. Harming yourself doesn't re-do the past Edward. It's just a waste of time. And a waste of my guts. If you want to kill yourself then go do that already. But don't count on me to do that. Bella would hate me if I killed her precious bloodsucker. Even if she was dead already. _

Edward thought about this, and it was true. Going off himself would not resolve anything. Edward wanted so desperately for someone to take charge, for someone to pop in and say, "Yea Bella's at Charlie's she's not dead,"

But no one came in. Jacob became silent. His mind had pictures of Bella and his memories with her. They sat there, thinking, mourning, being sad. Until Edward Jacob snore ever so slightly, Jacob was asleep. Sighing, Edward continued to think of ways to die, how to go with Bella, to follow after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward was contemplating his thoughts when he noticed it was night, and that Jacob was still on the floor sleeping.  
He gritted his teeth, the mutt was sleeping when he was thinking about death- he would have to go to the Voultori.

Looking at Jacob, he stared at his face-it looked more like a child than the werewolf teenager he was. Jacob's mouth was slightly open, his eyes were closed (obviously), he had his hand on the side of his head, using it as a pillow, his head was tilted, and his whole body was curled up into a ball. Edward noticed how small for the first time Jacob was-in his sleep he was peaceful-Edward read in his mind that he was dreaming of Bella, how they spent time together, and how she was still alive.

But it was all dream. Oh how badly Edward wanted to dream, to dream that Bella was still alive with his child.

Edward sighed, he couldn't leave Jacob outside even though he was sleeping perfectly fine and warm-his family would kill him well exepet Rosalie. Edward bent down, and slid his arms under Jacob, one arm around his waist, and another around his back, carrying him the bridal style you could say. Jacob gasped, flinging his eyes open, he was scared for a moment because Edward's arms were cold, and that woke him up.

"Shh Jacob," Edward murmured, knowing that Jacob was sleepy still. Jacob blinked, and just leaned his head against Edward's chest, and in the matter of seconds, he was out. Edward had to marvel at how Jacob didn't budge at insulting him, or trying to get down. The only thing on Jacob's mind was Bella-

something was wrong with him-it was as if he was gone, and a robot copy of Jacob was replacing him.  
Even Edward wasn't that bad!  
Running to La Push when he stopped at the treaty line, and he nudged Jacob awake. "Edward?," He whispered ever so tiny and small. He was clutching Edward's shirt, making Edward really doubt if Jacob was fine.

"Yea, Jacob, you're home now," He said gently.  
_Put me down._ His mind said.

Edward hesitated, because Jacob's legs were not functioning well at the moment, setting Jacob down. Jacob let go of Edward's shirt, and then started walking away.  
_Thanks_

He heard Jacob in his mind say. Edward watched as he walked farther until he dissapeared, and Edward ran back to his house, not wanting to go and comfort anyone. He had a trip to make- he was planning to go to the Voultori as soon as possible.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jacob laid in bed, not sleeping, eyes wide, staring at the wall. It was turning to the crack of dawn, and he remembered at this time how Bella once called him to inform him about leeches. Billy knew something was wrong with his son, so he contacted Sam immmediatley-but then Sam was walking over there, and talked to Billy.

Jacob heard their conversation, it involved Jacob, and Jacob carelessley tuned them out-he was tired of people asking him if he was fine, and even though they knew that he wasn't.

His heart didn't even care when Sam said to Billy worridely, "There's some vampires coming to attack us-Carlisle the leader just informed me, they're going to attack today,"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Edward was about to leave, pretending to go out hunt, when Alice stopped him, grabbing his arm, going blank. Then she said to Edward-

"You better not go there Edward!," She said, glaring at her brother. He stared back. He was going there no matter what.  
"What she's trying to say is that not now. Vampires are attacking Forks, we think it's some newborns sent by the Voultori," Rosalie said smugly who had just walked in.

"What does that have to do with me?," snarled Edward, wanting to go already. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him. "Well you got to fight you idiot! After that you can go die in a pit!," She snapped him.

"Rose!," Alice snapped at her, how cold hearted was she?!  
Edward thought about this, he couldn't bear any more minute without Bella, but then he imagined Bella say those words, to tell him to move on. Bell was never selfish; he remembered how Bella once got mad at him when he said he would kill himself to follow after her.

"Fine," Edward said. He had to stop the vampires from eating up Forks, it would be a tragedy if Forks went down due to the stupid newborns sent by the Voultori.

"The pack is coming over I already informed Sam," Alice said, going around and fixing things. Rosalie tossed her hair, and walked away. Edward thought about Jacob-was he going to fight?

Meanwhile with Sam, he rounded up the pack, told them about the newborns, and everyone agreed to show up at the Cullens and have a meeting as to what to do-to fight or to just let them come. They walked over there, and Jacob was trailing after them when suddenly-

"Fuck! Jacob look out!," Sam yelled, phasing. Jacob looked up, but then he was tumbled over by something-that person was tackling him. It was a newborn. The newborn growled, and the pack phased, Paul pounced first, and he got the leech over, but then newborns were attacking all over the place, the pack was too small-they needed help. Jacob was unphased, and the newborn had bit him on the neck.

Jacob felt weak, he couldn't do anything but watch as the fight raged on, and then he saw the Cullens enter and fight as well. Blurriness took over, and Jacob's world went black.

~~~~~~~~~  
"Jacob, wake up," a deep voice said. "Please Jake, open your eyes," another voice said, but this time it was a female voice-Leah. Jacob fluttered his eyes open, and saw that he was in a white room, Sam, Leah, Edward and Carlisle were there. He was in bed, with bandages wrapped around his ribs\torso. He felt sore.

"What happened?," He whispered, looking around the room. Carlisle cleared his throat. "Jacob, a newborn attacked you, and unfortunately bit you as you may feel a bit soreness coming from there, and you have injuries due to the fight," he explained. Sam patted Jacob on the shoulder.

"I am going to check you Jacob to see if your healing well, may I?," Carlisle was already beside Jacob, Sam stepped away relaculantly. "C'mon Leah, let the him do his job," He grabbed Leah by the arm, dragging them out of of the room, leaving only Edward and Carlisle with Jacob.

Carlisle flipped the blanket off of Jacob, revealing his bandaged torso. "Jacob, tell me if it hurts when I press down," He said, and when his cool cold fingers touched his ribs, he flinched under his touch.

Carlisle pressed down lightly, and Jacob bit his lip, trying hard not to scream. Edward knowing this as he read his mind, was at the other side of Jacob. "It hurts for him," He reported to Carlisle seriously. Carlisle nodded, and pressed down on another rib. This time Jacob yelped out, moving away from Carlisle.

Carlisle felt for the boy, he really did, and he tried his best to sooth him. "Jacob I need to press harder in order to know if they're shattered or just broken," he said, rubbing his arm in attempt to soothe him.

Edward wanted to stop Jacob's pain-and then his mind went back to the memory of how he helped Jacob-

There you go next chapter will be uploaded tommorrow and leave reviews or comments thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

So guys thanks so much for the reviews, or comments or whatever you wanna call it-thanks and I promise to upload everyday! Keep commenting I'd love to hear what you guys think! This chapter is mainly about Edward's memory on how he helped Jacob, so technically all this is in his memory there for it already happened before Jacob was injured and went to the Cullen's house. So just wanted to let you know. . .

-Enjoy!-

Edward snapped a newborn's neck-he was trying to fight for Bella-suddenly he smelled that scent-his head snapped up, looking around, locating that person he knew-sure enough he found Jacob lying on the green grass, eyes closed, and a newborn had its head covering his neck- Edward had to save Jacob-it would literally sucked if he died.

Edward ran at the fast speed, ignoring Rosalie's snarl at him. He grabbed the newborn, fighting it which lasted about several minutes as Edward finally tore its head off, but before he grabbed the neck, the newborn bared its teeth and lunged at Edward. Edward who dodged, forgot that Jacob was there on the floor, and the newborn landed hitting its head at Jacob's ribs, and Jacob didn't even wake up!

"Come on you mutt! Wake up!," Edward exclaimed, and then he killed the newborn. The pack was finishing off the rest of the newborns, and the rest of the Cullen were helping them. Edward stayed in guard of Jacob, making sure that no one touched him, until the fight ended, and Sam trotted towards Jacob, his head looking up at Edward.

_Thanks, without you Jacob would have-_

Just then, Jacob fluttered his eyes open, and his hand immediately went to his neck, biting his lip hard, until tears streamed down. Everyone rushed to him, even Rosalie.

"You okay pup?," Rosalie muttered, staring at Jacob's pained face. "Everyone we have to gather the peices of the newborns, Edward and I shall stay to attend Jacob," Carlisle ordered, and everyone left, and then Carlisle turned to Jacob.

"Jacob, let me see," He urged quietly. Jacob took a deep breath, and then slowly let down his hand, to reveal blood coming out from his neck, a bite.

Edward cursed mentally at himself-he should have known that newborn bit him. Jacob then closed his eyes, and Edward read in his mind that he was suffering so much-it was the transformation of a vampire pain.

"Edward, we have to get the venom out-we're losing time! I have to set up the room, " Carlisle ordered again, walking away fast to get his doctor stuff set up. Edward had to bite Jacob's neck- now.

Hesitating, he lifted Jacob, he had one arm around his waist, carefully trying not to break any more ribs. Edward put his mouth on Jacob, and Jacob gasped due to the cold and that a vampire was biting him. His instinct was to leap and phase, sensing this Edward squeezed the boy closer to him, and Jacob fidgeted trying to break loose from Edward-but it was no use-as much as Jacob hated it-Edward was a million times stronger than him.

The blood was thining out, much to Edward's relivement because he thought he was drinking too much. finally, the venom was out, he tasted Jacob's regular blood, or what it should taste, and he stopped immediatley, but his arms were still around Jacob.

The boy was trying to keep his eyes open, he was overwhelmed by drowsiness. "You can sleep now pup," he muttered gently to him, and without arguing or hesitation-he obeyed and closed his eyes. Edward soon heard his soft light snore, and for an instant Edward smiled to himself-then he got up, and easily carried Jacob to his house.

(AUTHOR"S NOTE!: okay so now we're back up to the present, where Jacob is in bed and Carlisle is examining him)

"Jacob, you have three broken ribs, the rest are just shattered," Carlisle announced, and Edward winced when he said that. Edward's eyes traveled to Jacob's arm, and there was a bruise there-he held Jacob too tight when he came here.

"Can I go now?," Jacob said quietly, looking up at Carlisle's face. Carlisle's eyes softened at him, he really wanted to stop Jacob's pain. He hated seeing his patients suffer, and nothing he can't do in his power.

"Jacob, you can't you need to heal, but for some reason your not healing enough," Edward said softly, Jacob swallowed, looked down, and sniffed. He looked more like a little boy who had to stay in the hospital-a little boy who didn't want to stay in.

"Okay," He whispered, and again, another thing Jacob would not do-and Edward realized that Jacob was gone-someone else replaced this Jacob-

and what Edward realized was that he desprateley wanted Jacob to insult him, for Jacob to snarl at him, for Jacob to make jokes to him, for Jacob to annoy the crap out of him with his fantasies about Bella and him. But Jacob wasn't doing any of that-Jacob was lifeless, like he didn't care about living anymore-

Edward wanted Jacob back what was he realized.

Comment? I'd appreciate it! Next chapter will be uploaded today or tommorrow, but I'm positive it will be uploaded today


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob was utterly tired to argue, so he slumped back down on the bed, closing his eyes and drifting off to a

peaceful sleep. He dreamed about Bella again, this time it was how when they were little Bella used to go fishing with him and his dad, and how much fun they spent together down at the lake.

Jacob who was seven years old, chased the eight year-old Bella, and Bella giggled, running into the forest, and Jacob tackled her, and they both fell down, in eachother's arms, laughing until they heard Billy's voice calling them to eat friend fish.

Bella grabbed Jacob's hand, smiling at him, revealing two front teeth missing, looking adorable. "_Come on Jake, Billy's calling us!," _

She ran, still holding his hand, so they both ran together towards a light shining bright. Suddenly, Jacob's dream changed, and he found himself holding to Bella's hand like they were at kids, but the only difference was that Bella was now 18, and he was 16, like he was now. Jacob's hand slipped, wondering if this was for real.

"_Come on Jake," _She said smiling at him, holding out her hand to him, those chocolate brown eyes shining bright at him. Jacob smiled, and he took her hand, nodding to her. "Let's go," He said, and they both ran into that light. . .

"BREATHE YOU STINKING MUTT!," a voice thundered and Jacob gasped, opening his eyes, and found himself gasping for air. He felt cold hands on his chest, and he squinted, for his eyesight was blurry. He blinked, then he saw Edward's face in front of him, Carlisle behind him, Sam next to him and Leah on the other side.

It was then Jacob realized that the dream with Bela was never real-it was a dream in reality.

Dissapointment filled his heart, he wanted that dream so badly to be real.  
Leah swooped in and hugged Jacob have to death. "Oh Jacob we thought you were a goner!," She said, hugging tightly. Tears blurred Jacob's eyesight, he was upset about the dream.

Edward, who had just read his mind, said gently, "Jacob I know you miss her, but-,"

"But nothing! I hate living like this! I hate this stupid bandage! I hate you all for letting me live!," blurted Jacob out. If it wasn't for them, he would have been with Bella right now.

Hurt filled everyone's faces, Sam recomposed himself as Edward stepped away from Jacob. Sam signaled Leah for them to leave, so they did. Carlisle pretended to go downstairs for something. Edward stayed there, watching Jacob solemly.

Jacob crossed his arms, turned his head in the other direction so he wasn't staring at Edward, and remained there.

"Jacob your not the only one who misses her. Your not the only one who wishes to be dead to be with her. Your not the only living in pain," Edward said, and then tears cascaded down Jacob's face. He turned to Edward.

"I know but I miss her so much Edward," He whispered, and Edward walked to him, sat on the bed, and pulled him into a hug. Jacob's head was at the crook of his neck, Edward's arms were wrapped around his waist and back.

"I'm sorry," Edward says softly, feeling the boy's sobs echo his body. It hurt so much for Edward to see Jacob like this-so Edward comforted him, soothed him, and held him.

After several minutes, Jacob put his hands on Edward's chest in attempt to push him away, but Edward's grip was too strong, until Jacob fidgetetd, Edward immediatley let go of him.

"Edward I-,"

Jacob stopped, then he bit his lip, looking up at him. Jacob felt so alone, and Edward wanted Jacob to know that he was there for him, that he wasn't alone.

"Stay with me," he whispered, and Edward said, "Of course Jacob," Edward then stayed with him, and about an hour later when Carlisle signaled Edward that he was coming in to check Jacob, he fell fast asleep, and Edward smiled. He walked away slowly, to not wake the tired shape-shifter.

"You can check Jacob in the morrning Carlisle, really," asssurerd Edward, and Carlisle finally reared in. So then Edward closed Jacob's door, or the gues room you could say, and the family went outside to hunt. Not Edward because he didn't feel thristy, and when he consulted everyone's mind, he didn't black eyes-only the golden eyes.  
Edward then stepped in the room-the room where he kept his piano. Edward never touched a key scince Bella's death. Edward hesitated, and got closer to the piano.

He slid on the bench, sitting on it. He looked at the keys, then images of Bella came to him. He remembered the first time he played for Bella-Bella's lullaby.  
His fingers brushed lightly over the keys.

Then his index finger pressed on a key, and Edward found himself playing the piano once more, and how he missed it. Alot.  
**XXXX**

Jacob woke up when the sunshine went through the window on his face. Stretching and squinting, he blinked, eyes wide open. He was in the Cullen house, and he was hurt-he looked at his stomach-it looked perfectly fine to him.

He flipped the covers off of him, and flung his legs off the bed, mustering all of his strength he walked to the door, and opened it. There led a huge hallway.  
"Where's the bathroom?," whispered Jacob loudly. He really needed badly to go pee. Crossing his legs and bouncing up and down like a little boy, he opened the door next to him-there in the room was pink curtains pink everything-

"Wrong door," he muttered, still bouncing up and down. Where was everybody? Well the Cullens were outside talking to the pack.  
"EDWARD!," yelled Jacob instinctivly, and outside, Edward was talking to Sam, when he heard the faintest 'Edward' coming from the house.

"Excuse me," he said, walking back into the house, went upstairs to see Jacob openeing a door then closing it, bouncing up and down.  
"The bathroom's at the end of the hallway if you go left," Edward said who had just read his mind. Edward tried not to burst out laughing as Jacob nodded thankfully at him, and ran to the bathroom.

By now the pack had gone inside and so did the Cullens. "What happened to Jacob?!," Leah demanded. Edward was still grinning.  
"He was lost," he said, and Rosalie snickered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Review? Follow?


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob decided to make a run for it. He was slowly coming back to his old self, and he wanted to escape the prison-leech.  
He sneakily went to the room he was in, and opened the window wider. Then he swung his legs over the window, and he was about to throw himself down when a voice interrupted him.

"Jacob what are you there?," Edward said amusingly. "Dammit," whispered Jacob, looking back at him and smiling innocently.  
"I was uhm, admiring nature. Yea, admirng nature-anyways why do I have to tell you what I do you leech?," He said in an accusing voice.

"Maybe because you want to?," Edward inquired. "Oh yea sure," snorted Jacob, then in a blink of an eye he swung himself, and landed in frotn of a smirking Emmett. "Edward told me you were gonna bust out. I'd bust out with you, but he promised me that he'd buy me the latest video game," he explained, grabbing a squirming Jacob, and taking him upstairs.

So then Jacob with crossed arms glared at Edward who was smiling at him. "I can't believe you," He said evenly.

"Believe it," He said back, walking him up the stairs.

"Edward I don't want to be in there! I feel like I'm in a prison with leeches,"he said, and Edward looked at him thoughtfully. "How do you feel?," He asked. Jacob's face suddenly brightened up like a kid on his birthday.

"I feel fine Edward-more than fine," He really was fine-he no longer looked tired, he didn't feel any pain, as Edward read in his mind, so techniacally Jacob can go and do whatever he wants. But somehow, Edward wanted to protect Jacob as much as he could.

"Still. You feel fine now but what if you feel bad tommorrow or later on?," Edward said trying to sound medical. Jacob frowned. "Well I'm asking the doc, he should know more anyways," Jacob said, and he spun around quickly, trying to walk away but Edward reached his arm, grabbing it gently, pulling it. Because of this, Jacob was pulled back and almost crashing into Edward's chest but he stopped himself by turning his head and sticking his other arm in front of him.

"Jacob everyone went out hunting, they won't be coming back until night," he explained. Jacob scrunched up his nose in a cute way (Yea so I said Jacob looks cute with a scrunched up nose so what I'm the author)

"But I want to-I-. . .uhm. . . does that mean I have to stay here until night?," He said looking up at Edward. He nodded. "Ouch that's gonna leave a bruise," Jacob said, looking at Edward's cold hand on his arm. "Sorry," he apologized, letting go and sure enough there was a bruise there. Edward hated the fact that he was stronger than Jacob, causing him to leave bruises by just touching him.

"That's okay leech. Can I at least go outside?," Jacob asked , eyes begging him. "Wait why am I asking you? Jeesh what's up with me?," Jacob said, turning away from Edward and running down the stairs. He was running too fast-fast as a vampire.

Jacob went outside to the woods, and phased. As a wolf he ran around and he went to a nearby pond. Lake whatever you want to call it. He looked at his reflection, and something was wrong with him. Something was very wrong. His wolf eyes were red as blood. Red as a newborn vampire.

Edward who was racing to get to Jacob, found Jacob (Human) on the floor with torn shorts on that did not much of a difference, and his back to him. He was whimpering and Edward felt sad with the boy. He crouched next to him.  
"Jacob what-,"  
BUt he shut himself out when Jacob turned to look at him he had red eyes. "Oh," Edward said automatically.

"Sam's gonna kick my butt," Jacob breathed, staring at the ground. "No he won't," Edward said a bit defensively. _I won't let him._ He said in his mind.  
"Yes he is," groaned Jacob as he put his face in his hands. Edward sighed patiently, and grabbed Jacob's hands removing them from his face. Jacob stared up at him miserably. Edward stared at him lovingly, and he found himself leaning in. . .

"Uhm, leech, you're getting too close," Jacob said quietly, pushing Edward away gently. Apparently Edward didn't hear it or he ignore it as he found himself leaning in more and Jacob's eyes widened as Edward Cullen kissed him softly.

Edward had squished Jacob's body to him, they were laying on the ground, and Edward on top of him and having his arms wrapped around Jacob's waist. Jacob had his arms up against Edward's chest, and he pushed Edward away.  
Edward was afraid of what Jacob's reaction would be-mad?Sad?Happy? No scratch that-Not happy, too good to be true.

"Did you just-I can't-leech!," Jacob yelled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Edward wanted to dissapear at that moment, but he still stayed there. Then it all happened so fast-Jacob had gotten close to him, and kissed him back. Edward taken by surprise, kissed him back as well. Jacob then was the one who stopped to take a breath. "Yep. Sam's gonna kill me," He muttered, and Edward smirked.

Then Jacob was gone before Edward could do anyhting-Jacob was going to his pack. With RED eyes.  
**_XXX_**

At La Push, Jacob shuffled towards Sam who was talking to an upset Embry.  
"Yo Jake what's with the shades?," Embry asked pointing at Jacob's sunglasses. Sam waved cheerfully at Jacob. "Okay guys we need to re-enforce the rules on the other side-,"

"Sam!," Jacob yelled, and Sam looked at him, and widened his eyes at him. He stared at Jacob's red eyes. "Holy smackroles," Embry yelled, open-mouthed.  
"Sam I get that if your going to kick me out and kill me, so I'm leaving voluntarily-,"

"Aww Jake. I'm not going to kick you out. I'm killing you then I'll kick you out. Nah Just kidding, Jake, Carlisle told me this would happen. BUt-can you still phase?-," Jacob nodded- "Okay then there's really no reason I should kick you out-the things that go through your mind! First, I need- Crap," Sam widened his eyes again, watched with the blink of an eye how Jacob's eye turned back to their warm, chocolate color.

"Yea you need to go to Carlisle for this," Jacob gulped when he said that.  
** XXX**

"No no no no no nope," declared Jacob as he was pushed into Carlisle's lab of horror. "Stop being a baby and get in there!," Leah snapped, shoving Jacob one last time through the doorway.

"No please! Sam you've got to do something! Aren't I your friend? AND FRIENDS HELP FRIENDS!," Jacob shrieked the last part as Carlisle touched his shoulder gently. "Jacob we need to examine you-it is highly unusual for a shape-shifter like you to have red eyes and then the color dissapears out of nowhere!," He said softly, and Jacob flinched when his cool index finger brushed over his neck for the bite-but it had healed.

Once he stopped examining, he announced that Jacob could be free, but that to not put any tiring work on him. So they all headed for home, when Edward who had just shone up from hunting, heard and smelled Jacob. And Jacob could smell him nearby. "Uhm you can go ahead, I'll uhm, I forgot something," Jacob lied to Leah and Sam. "Sure," Sam said while Leah snorted.

Once they left, just in time because Edward strolled in.

"I can't believe you," muttered Jacob weakly as Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist and Jacob's arms around his neck minutes later.

"I can," he responded as he leaned in for a kiss. Edward's too expirienced tongue explored the shape-shifter's mouth, tasting him. Edward didn't want anyone to touch Jacob furthermore even look at him in that way-Jacob was his and his only.

Jacob first parted, taking a breath, and Edward chuckled. Jacob leaned his forehead against Edward's collarbone, and Edward held him tightly. '

"Edward, not now we're in the middle of the forest where everyone could see us!," Jacob said as Edward kissed his neck up and down. "Let them see us," muffled Edward, kissing his shoulder and trailing down.  
"Edward I liked that shirt," pouted Jacob as Edward tore the shirt away and threw it on the ground. Then he picked him up bridal style and raced through the forest, where no one could walk in on them. because if Emmett walked in on them- nah let's not even go there.

WARNING! NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENTS! IF YOU"D RATHER NOT READ THAT JUST SAY NO ON YOUR REVIEWS IF YOUDO THEN SAY YES!


End file.
